


Elsa Arendelle: Her boss

by Celestlavie



Series: Frozen 2 Elsamaren Oneshots [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna being the best sister ever, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Ryder is one supportive bro, a bit of angst, lowkey kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlavie/pseuds/Celestlavie
Summary: Maren looks up from her computer just in time to see someone who was more than familiar. The way those hips would tantalizingly sway in every step that she’d take. How her platinum blonde hair was styled to the classic French twist with a few stray strands but nevertheless looked perfect. How those icy blue eyes would look at her and make her feel that she could melt if it were to last any longer. The biggest question she could ever ask is: Why does Elsa Arendelle need to be her goddamn boss?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Ryder/OC
Series: Frozen 2 Elsamaren Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723675
Kudos: 53





	Elsa Arendelle: Her boss

_She looks up from her computer just in time to see someone who was more than familiar. The way those hips would tantalizingly sway in every step that she’d take. How her platinum blonde hair was styled to the classic French twist with a few stray strands but nevertheless looked perfect. How those icy blue eyes would look at her and make her feel that she could melt if it were to last any longer. Last, but not the least, is how that cool, queenly voice could speak in to her entire being and leave her breathless and—_

“Miss Nattura, are you alright? I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past minute.” A snap coming from bony, long fingers brought Honeymaren out of her reverie.

“O-oh! M-miss Arendelle! I am terribly sorry!” The brunette automatically straightened up and touched the corner of her lips making sure there weren’t any drool left.

“It’s alright no worries, but are you alright? You look flushed.”

“I-I’m fine miss, don’t worry. D-did you need something?”

“As a matter of fact, none, but I came by to say that I highly approve your proposal to collaborate with The New York Times, so probably I’ll meet up with you the rest of the department heads any time soon after I’ve discussed matters with their CEO.”

“Th-thank you very much for considering the proposal.”

“It was impressive and I would want you to give yourself some credit, but please don’t overwork yourself. I wouldn’t want my employees to compromise their health and well-being just for the company’s sake.”

“U-understood, miss.”

“Very well. I shall take my leave.” She turned to walk away but suddenly stopped and went back to the latter. “By the way,” The blonde leaned in and whispered. “You have a bit of drool left.” She wiped the corner of the now petrified brunette’s lips with her handkerchief, left it, and sultrily walked away. 

After hearing the door close, Honeymaren slammed her head on her desk, cheeks burning redder than ever. All this time, she had never felt the strong urge to scream and cry because good heavens, to say that she was embarrassed was a HUGE understatement. Good grief, Elsa Arendelle will surely be the death of her.

Elsa Arendelle: her goddamn boss.

“Damn did your brain just got short-circuited? Seriously Maren you’ve been out of it for hours!”

“I…I—“

“And that’s all you can manage to say for the past hours. For the love of God, spit it out! What exactly happened?”

“Ryder, that’s not how you get the words out of her mouth at this point of time.” Anna exasperatedly sighed and weaved her hands through her hair.

“Then what will? She’s out of it.”

“Watch me.” She said and faced Honeymaren. “What did Elsa tell you?”

“Wh-what?”

“Elsa Arendelle. Ring any bells?”

“O-oh.”

“Sooo?”

“I-I’m done for, Anna.” 

“Why? What exactly happened? Give me the deets.”

“I-I saw her walked out of the elevator.”

“And then?”

“I… lost it.”

“Lost it? You practically stared at her?!”

“For seconds!”

“And then?”

“She… she snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.”

“And then? And then?!”

“Anna please don’t scare the poor girl.” Kristoff gently patted her in the back.

“She-she praised my proposal.”

“And?”

“Wiped…”

“Go on?”

“Wiped the drool off my face and left her handkerchief.”

“Oh my God that’s hilarious!” Anna exclaimed, making almost all of the people in the place turn their head in their direction.

“Sorry guys, she got excited!” Ryder shouted, making everybody laugh and went back to what they were doing.

“Please Anna I’ve had enough humiliation for the entire day! I don’t even think I can face her anymore!” Maren buried her face in her hands.

“No kidding! You look and sound worst!”

“Thanks, captain obvious.”

“No for real! I can’t believe my best friend is so into my sister!”

“Elsa’s your sister?!” Everyone except Anna shouted in disbelief.

“Yes you idiots! Now please tone done with the shouting before we get kicked out of this place and get permanently banned.”

“Nah, Oaken loves us too much to ban us.” Kristoff laughs.

“Seriously the Elsa Arendelle is your sister? How in the heck did that happen?”

“Well Ryder it’s as simple as this. My mom and dad had an intense session of sex like always and voila, Elsa was in my mom’s womb for 9 months and the same thing happened after 2 years.” Anna deadpanned, making Kristoff and Maren cackle.

“Not that you crackhead. We all don’t need to know your parent’s sex lives for goodness sake.” Ryder ruffled his hair in frustration. “According to what Maren has told me, your sister has platinum blonde hair and looks like a Norwegian. How come you’re a redhead and look like a local? And did you use the sister card in order to get the job?”

“Excuse me? I proved Elsa that I was worthy of the job for 6 months like any irregular employee would do. My sister may look like a living charity, but when it comes to work she’s stricter than Mr. Weselton back in our college days.”

“Explain the differences of facial features.”

“Elsa is the carbon copy of our mom. That also applies to me and our dad.”

“Also explain why we still can’t believe that both of you are sisters?” Maren scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

“Seriously? You’re making it sound like I’m orphaned.”

“I consider the possibility.” Kristoff remarked, making Anna smack him in the head.

Honeymaren was your optimistic, bubbly type of employee who always exuded a positive vibe to the people around her, which made her the social butterfly of the entire 11th floor. From there on, it was almost like a ritual that she, Anna, Kristoff, and her brother would eat lunch together at Oaken’s bistro, where Ryder worked. She had earned the position of being the marketing head through hard work and that was something she’d always give herself a pat on the shoulder. She could still remember the day where she had applied and had her interview. It was something the brunette could fondly remember, seeing that one hell of a goddess for the first damn time.

“ _Miss Nattura, it’s now your turn.” A chirpy blonde hollered, grabbing the latter’s full attention._

_“Yes miss. Thank you.”_

_“I know you’re nervous, but you can do it! I’m sorry this sounds out of line, but I can truly comprehend with what you feel when I was going to be interviewed.”_

_“Gee, thanks, miss?”_

_“Oh and call me Rapunzel!”_

_“Sure thing. I um… I guess I’ll see you later?”_

_“You bet!”_

_Honeymaren straightened her blazer, tucked any loose strands of hair and walked towards the CEO’s office. Somehow she can’t help but feel very intimidated by the interior design and atmosphere of the entire building. Sometimes she really wants to hit Anna in the head for her crazy ideas, and this is one of those times. She didn’t have much work experience except from her past workplace which she would call a living hell due to low salary and a boss who was extremely cranky._

_“You can do this!” She pep talked herself. These were time where she needed a whole dose of self-confidence, like seriously why couldn’t she just be sure of herself._

_She exhaled, and knocked, waiting for a response and it came shortly, making her hear the most beautiful voice._

_“Come in.” She entered the room and she was greeted by such a sight that includes platinum blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and plump red lips that smiled with perfection. She immediately shut out anymore indecent thoughts that could greatly affect her presence of mind, thus making her fail her interview._

_“Miss Honeymaren Nattura, I presume?”_

_“Yes, that would be me.”_

_“Please have a seat.” She gestured to the chair in front of her and Maren knew that she needed to make a good first impression starting from the way she sits down._

“Maren , it’s 20 minutes past 5 shouldn’t you be clocking out?” Anna gently taps the latter’s cheek, making her squeak in surprise.

“Anna! Since when did you get here?”

“About a minute ago? Seriously what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I guess I’m just spent from all this work.”

“We should talk about it. Today’s a Friday, so how about I stay over your house for the weekend? I’ll tell Kristoff. It’ll be like the good old days where we all had food comas almost every weekend. Or we could go to Oaken’s.”

“That sounds like a good idea, but I’m swamped with all these paper works and deadlines. I’m pretty sure I’ll be out late.”

“How about 11-ish? Sounds good?”

“I’ll have to see.”

“Oh come on Maren! We barely hangout aside from our lunch breaks.”

“I’m so sorry, really! How about Saturday night?”

“No turning back?”

“It’s set, don’t worry.”

“I’ll hold you on to that!”

“Sure thing!”

“I’ll text Kristoff about the plan. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go since spiderman is showing tonight and I don’t want to miss it.”

“You and your crush on Tom Holland.”

“Oh don’t dare me to include you on my blacklist.”

“I’m just kidding and you know it.”

“I know, I’m just trolling you. Well then, see you on Saturday.”

“See you.” And the redhead hurriedly walked towards the elevator.

If only Maren didn’t daydream too often earlier, then probably she would have the job done and would probably fix herself for a Friday night party at Oaken’s, but sadly she did, and if she couldn’t finish all of her paper works, then they would pile-up for another week’s work. With an espresso by her side, some peace of mind, and a pile of papers and emails, she hadn’t noticed that 2 hours have already passed and that black stilettos were already click-clacking their way towards her office desk.

“What did I say about over working yourself?” A stern voice breaks Maren’s train of concentration.

“M-miss Arendelle.”

“It’s already 8:10 in the evening and it’s a Friday. I hate seeing you over work yourself.”

“I just needed to finish some important tasks miss. Wouldn’t want them to add up to another pile of works next week.” At this point the brunette inwardly praised herself for maintaining her cool and not completely surrendering to those blue eyes.

“Either you continue that next week or I would buy the both of us dinner and we’d stay here until midnight. Pick your poison.” What?! Did she say she was going to buy dinner?! She just couldn’t impose to her boss that she’d prefer to stay and take advantage of her boss’ kindness, but at the same time it would be rude to reject her outright.

“On second thought, why don’t you join me for dinner? There’s a nearby Chinese Restaurant down the road and it serves really good food.” Did she just ask me out for dinner?! Did Elsa Arendelle just ask me out to dinner?!

“I-I don’t mean to impose anything, don’t worry! It’s ok if you don’t, by the way.” Did she just stutter? Answer her Maren!

“I’d love to, don’t worry.” She exhales in relief.

“Great. Would it be fine if we just walked? It’s just near anyway?”

“Of course! I sometimes like to walk in order to have some fresh air.”

“Then let’s go. That place is always packed everyday.”

* * *

“You weren’t kidding when you said that they serve good food!” Maren moaned in delight while eating her dimsum.

“I would often eat here whenever office work gets too much and I need to pull an all-nighter.”

“Now look who says that over-working isn’t good.”

“Hey I’m the boss here!” She playfully pointed her chopsticks at the brunette who laughed at Elsa’s antics.

“What are you going to do, Miss Chopstick? Poke me until I die of laughter?”

“Probably.”

“Hey no horsing around here.”

“Sorry mom.”

“You take that back, Arendelle!” They laughed at each other’s comebacks. Being with Elsa was the opposite of what she expected. It turned out that Elsa was just as playful and lively as Anna and Maren was glad to witness that side of her.

“By the way, you still couldn’t stop with the last name basis when we’re outside of work.”

“Calling you Elsa Arendelle makes it sound like I have business with you.”

“And what kind of business would that be?”

“Monkey business.” The brunette bursts out in laughter.

“You and your lame jokes.”

“You’re the one to talk.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just kidding and you know it.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do, Miss Nattura.”

“No I don’t, Miss Arendelle.”

“I feel like calling you something different.”

“And what exotic name do you prefer?”

“Hmmm, perhaps honey?”

“What the heck Elsa?!”

“It’s your name!”

“I-I know, but still!” Maren freaked out, making Elsa laugh hysterically.

“Seriously you’re so fun to tease!”

“You’re such a kid, you know that!”

“Sorry mom.”

“Two can play at that game, snowflake.”

“Bring it on, honey.” They playfully stared and laughed eventually.

Now outside of work, Elsa and Maren were two different people. The boss and employee boundary is discarded whenever both were out of the office. Their friendship started a year ago starting from an invitation to have dinner together every Friday night, now it ends up to Elsa actually staying at Maren’s place after having their weekly dinner.

“Seriously they all didn't believe Anna was my sister?”

“I mean who would? Even I at first wouldn't. You both have almost no similarities in physical features.”

“If you were to look closely we both have the same smile and our body structure is the same.”

“But honestly it was hard to act that I didn't know that!”

“Has Anna found out about this?”

“Not yet.”

“Then you, my dear, are good actress.”

“Then where’s my Oscar?”

“Oh I kind of threw it out earlier since your garbage can was full.” She snickered.

“How dare you. Also that handkerchief stunt you pulled earlier! Such audacity you have, Miss Arendelle.”

“I knew you’d like it.”

“Like it? Elsa I couldn't speak straight for hours!”

“You’re that struck, huh?”

“You’re too full of yourself.”

“Still you put up with me.”

“On second thought I think you have overstayed your welcome.” Maren pushed the latter out of the couch, making the both of them laugh.

“How could you push me out when even my favourite flannels are in your closet?”

“Not to mention your toiletries are in my bathroom.”

“My beloved coffee machine as well.”

“Fine, you get to stay. I spoil you too much.” The brunette huffed, making Elsa chuckle and tucked a loose strand of hair behind the former’s ear.

“I make great coffees, by the way.”

“I already know that.”

“What else can I brag about?”

“Come on, snowflake. There’s a lot.”

“I know and I’m glad.”

“You pompous ass.”

“You love my ass. Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you look at it every morning.”

“Hey that makes both of you.”

“Should I be charmed?”

“Definitely. Oh by the way, the Anna, Kristoff, Ryder, and I are going to Oaken’s tomorrow night.”

“Aw. And here I was planning a whole weekend which involves hogging you all day and order pad Thai”

“I’m sorry snowflake, I already said yes.” 

“I know.” Elsa pouts and sulks.

“I tell you what. How about I take you out for lunch this Monday? At your favourite sushi bar?”

“You really would?”

“With the way your eyes twinkle, I’d say yes.”

“How about your lunch meeting with your friends?”

“One day won’t hurt.”

“You’re the best, you know that?”

“I do know that, seeing the smile on your face.” Maren chuckles and pulls the latter closer. May I ask something?”

“Shoot.”

“Do you think Anna has suspected something? Like how you’re usually out every weekend?”

“Um, I guess she has, but she hasn’t asked yet. Perhaps busy with Kristoff.”

“Wait, Kristoff?!”

“Kristoff Bjorgman; Anna’s boyfriend.”

“Those little stinkers.”

“They never told you about it?”

“Not a single word.”

“Well, two can play at that game.”

“Are you suggesting something?” Maren smirked, leaning closer to the blonde.

“Hmm, maybe.”

“Does that involve sheets?”

“Maybe more than that. Last one cooks breakfast tomorrow.” Both laughed and raced to the bedroom.

“Can you believe that my sister is always missing every weekend?!” Anna vents out while chugging what seemed to be her nth drink for the night.

“Whoa you’ve never discussed anything regarding your sister before.”

“Well the cat is out of the box anyway so might as well tell all of you.”

“Since when did this start?”

“About 6 months ago, Ry. I mean, I wanted to ask her once, but I don’t think I could get the right answer out of her mouth. That woman’s a very clever trickster.”

“But what’s the need to hide her rendezvous from you? It’s not like you’re going to eat her alive or something.”

“What if she’s hooking up with someone? Or doing drugs?!”

“I’d go with the first one. Seriously Miss Arendelle isn’t an idiot.”

“But why would she hide it from Anna? Think of it guys, if Anna is 23, then probably her sister is 25 which doesn’t make having sexual relationships a big deal.”

“No, Elsa isn’t that kind of person. She even loathes physical contact with others.”

“Maybe that’s why she keeps it a secret. I mean, you really think so highly of her and maybe she wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

“I don’t know, but I just don’t get why would she hide it from me?”

“Perhaps for some reason or she just loves to troll you. Wait a minute,” Ryder squints his eyes, noticing something that lies on a certain brunette’s neck. “Maren is that a hickey?!”

“Wh-what?!”

“Oh my God Maren got laid last night!”

“N-no! Seriously you guys!”

“So who’s the lucky girl? And you didn’t even bother to tell us!”

“No wonder she moved her schedule to Saturday night!”

“Could you guys just shut up for a sec?! There’s no lucky girl ok?”

“Kindly explain that love mark on your neck.”

“Ok fine there is.”

“Wow your reasoning just flew out of the window.” Anna smirked.

“But I’m not telling you who she is.” And boy did Maren wish she could.

“What?! No fair!”

“The only thing that I’m telling you is that it’s a she and we’re not dating. End of story.”

“Wait, you’re not dating?!”

“Sis since when were you into friends with benefits?!”

“You guys ask too many questions.”

“Why do I have a feeling that you and Anna’s sister are actually hooking up behind our backs?”

“Kristoff are you crazy? Maren can’t even speak a decent word in front of her!”

“Think of this. Elsa is missing every single weekend and now Maren has a hickey.”

“Elsa could be anywhere and Maren knows a lot of people.”

“I believe Kristoff is right but at the same time Anna has a point.”

“Don’t you guys even have a little trust in me?”

“At this point, none.” They all said, making the brunette woman sigh in to her hands.

Truth be told, Elsa and Maren are treading the line between friends and lovers. What seemed to be innocent cuddles and kisses on the head has transformed into something more intimate, like whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ear while indulging to a post-coital cuddling.

“Your hair is so beautiful.” Elsa softly whispered while playing with the latter’s hair.

“I’d say the same about yours, Miss blondie.”

“Even your hair down there.”

“Ok that’s it no more sex with you.”

“I didn’t say I dislike it, Miss Nattura. I know you’re not fond of shaving.” She stuck out her tongue.

“Good that you know.”

“The exquisite taste makes up for the appearance.” The blonde slyly winked.

“You’re lucky that tongue of yours makes up for all of your smartass words.”

“Like they say, I have a magical tongue.” That statement panged inside Maren’s heart.

“Don’t remind me of your string of lovers. Miss Arendelle. ”

“It was all in the past, honey.”

“Hm, the last time I checked a girl named Megara told you how fun your previous night was when I took you out last Monday.”

“We went out for a girl’s night; I thought I called you beforehand.”

“You told me it was five of you. Why is it I’m now hearing that only the two of you was present?”

“The other three cancelled. I was even surprised that it was only Meg who was there when I arrived.”

“Yeah and the rest is history.” The brunette quickly stood up and began to button her blouse.

“Maren, honey I stopped hooking up with other girls the moment I took you out to dinner.”

“You mean before I gave you my v-card.”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Explain what fun Megara was talking about.”

“The usual dancing, drunk stories, and some gossip about our other friends.”

“Why with the wink?”

“Megara was always that kind of girl, even to her sister.”

“Are you really telling the truth?”

“Why would I lie to you, honey?”

“I don’t know. Since you don’t plan to tell your sister about us then probably you also don’t have any plans to keep me at all.”

“Maren we talked about this.”

“Oh now I’m Maren.” She snapped, making Elsa instantly realize the mistake she had done.

“Please can you just stop zipping up your pants, packing your bags, and try to get a good night’s sleep? I don’t want us to fight about this anymore and we can talk about this tomorrow morning.”

“I have work tomorrow and I have absolutely no time to spare in order to hear your countless lies. I’ve had enough of being your booty call. You sleep wherever you want. I’m staying somewhere else.”

“Honey please wait!” But Maren had already left.

* * *

“Sis you look horrible! Come in!” Ryder panicked and called up his girlfriend, Ingrid.

“Hey, Ingrid. I’m sorry for crashing into your place at this hour.”

“Maren it’s ok. Ryder and I are always here for you, now how about you and your brother talk while I make you both some hot cocoa.”

“That… would be nice. Thanks a lot, Ingrid.”

“Anytime.” She walked to the kitchen and had whispered something in Ryder’s ear before leaving them both alone.

“Ryder, I’m so sorry.”

“Maren please don’t be.”

“Let me finish. I’m so sorry I lied to all of you. I was hooking up with Elsa for the past 6 months.”

“Elsa? Elsa Arendelle?!”

“Yes and please shut up first. Don’t tell this to Anna because whatever thing Elsa and I had, it’s her job to explain things to her sister.”

“Noted.”

“Elsa and I started out as friends. She asked me out to dinner a year ago and it became a date every Friday night. Sometime later, there was a heavy rainfall that Elsa had no choice but to stay the night at my place when she took me home and from thereon, she always slept there every weekend.”

“Damn it Kristoff was right.”

“As I was saying, I think Elsa had caught on that I was interested in her and soon, we started hooking up with a promise to not talk about it the next day.”

“And you settled with that?!”

“Unfortunately, yes. I was head over heels for her Ry and I thought that maybe at some point she might fall in love with me, but God I was so wrong. I was so stupid!”

“Don’t say that you’re stupid sis. You fell in love, and that’s ok. Has she been hooking up with other girls too?”

“She said she stopped it, but that girl we saw at the sushi bar last Monday said otherwise.”

“What exactly did she say?”

“That last night was fun and she winked. Elsa said that it was about their girl’s night out but seriously why on earth would you wink and smirk?!”

“And what did Elsa have to say for herself?”

“She said that her friend was always like that even to her sister.”

“I wouldn’t say you’re wrong, but I couldn’t say you’re right.”

“You don’t need to anyway.”

“I’m sorry this had happened to you. I’m sure Elsa does like you, but doesn’t want to show it.”

“I don’t know what to believe in.”

“You’re still going to work tomorrow?”

“I have to. Elsa is my boss and things should still remain professional.”

“Are you sure? You know that I don’t want you getting yourself hurt even more.”

“I’m sure, and thank you Ry. I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Always, sis.”

Maren is in love with Elsa Arendelle. All the way from her witty jokes, to her sense of humor, to the way she dresses, the way she styles her hair, how the blonde perfectly makes her favorite cup of coffee in the morning, the way her back arches when she deliciously cums for her, how their bodies and hands seemingly fitted like a perfect puzzle, how she would gently kiss her forehead whenever they meet, and how Elsa would look at her as if she was her entire universe. Thinking about all of it makes her cry in despair. Why couldn’t she just love her back? Why couldn’t things just work out the way she wants them to? Lastly, why does Elsa need to be her goddamn boss?

“Miss Nattura, may I have a word with you in private?” Here appears the face of the person who was the very last one she wanted to see at the moment. Having no strength to refuse, she weakly nods and follows her boss all the way to her office.

“I bought you your favourite food. Lunch time is over and you haven’t gone out to eat.”

“I’m not hungry so no thank you.”

“Maren, please. I don’t want you to starve yourself.”

“Well, I didn’t want to hurt myself but here I am.”

“Maren please let’s talk this out.” Elsa reached out to the brunette but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Miss Arendelle? Mr. Westergard will be here in 10 minutes.” Rapunzel, her secretary, reminded her while scrolling through her tablet.

“Westergard? Do I have anything to discuss with him?”

“Apparently yes. It’s about the merging of the companies and the marriage contract.” _Oh boy am I screwed_ Elsa internally panics.

“Thanks for the heads up. Anything else?”

“None so far. Oh hey Maren! I’ll leave you two alone.” She waves and quietly closes the door.

“Marriage contract, huh? Elsa this whole time have I been nothing to you but your booty call for your insatiable self?!”

“Maren it’s not what you think it is.”

“What’s there to explain in a marriage contract?! That it was actually the reason why you only wanted to hook up with me for almost a year if only I hadn’t stopped you at first?!”

“Maren hear me out please!”

“I love you Elsa! I fell in love with you long before you asked me out to dinner and God how stupid I was to take up your offer of being your booty call! I had hoped that maybe you might like me just a little bit but it turns out that you just added me to your collection of women.” The brunette confessed and heavily sighed. “Expect my resignation letter in 5 minutes. I just can’t take this anymore.”

“Maren no one is resigning here.”

“Just grant my last wish, Elsa. One last wish from you, then we’re done.” And she gathered all the strength she had to walk out the door without falling to her knees.

“Honeymaren, please stop drinking now. This is your nth glass and getting drunk as hell won’t help anything.” Anna took the glass of whisky out from the brunette’s hand.

“Ye know what yer sister did? Fucked me and marry someone else.” The brunette slurred and slumped her head on the table.

“My sister loves you and she wouldn’t want to see you like this.”

“She can get what’ver the hell she wants but I’m not givin’ it.”

“She loves you ok? I’m pretty sure whatever was in that contract I’m sure she made sure to reject it.”

“She gives me morning kisses and washes ma hair just to fuck some other girl and marry some other guy!” She bawled and hugged Anna.

“Now, Maren, I told you she loves you so quit your moping and please come home to her. She rejected your resignation, filed you a 1 week leave, and is now your housewife. So please let’s just go home.”

“Now she’s his housewife!” Maren cried even harder which made Anna rolled her eyes and paid the latter’s tab.

“It’s on me, dear. The moment Maren walked in I knew she needed a hard drink.”

“Thanks a lot, Oaken. I’m sorry for the trouble she caused. Had a misunderstanding with my sister and that’s what led her to this.”

“Hope they fix it soon. I hate seeing her like that.”

“Hopefully they do. My head hurts seeing both of them cry in front of me.”

The first thing Maren recognizes is that the sheets smelled like snow and morning dew which made her fall off the bed. Her head is killing her and the next thing that happens is that she was holding on to something thin, soft, and warm.

“I know your head hurts so please just stay in bed and drink the aspirin I left.”

“Elsa…”

“I know I’m the last person you’d want to see right now, but I’m not leaving until I tell you everything in my side of the story.”

“Th-then explain yourself.”

“Hans Westergard proposed that we’d merge our companies by an arranged marriage, which I obviously rejected and proposed something else instead. Megara was my friend back in college and is currently in a relationship with Hercules, a former classmate of mine. I’ve stop hooking up with other girls the moment I laid my eyes on you and I’d like to say that I love you too. You were more than just my booty call when in fact I wished that the day would come where I can finally move in with you and celebrate anniversaries. I love you so much, Honeymaren Nattura.”

“You really mean every word that you say?”

“I surely do, and I’ve filed you a 1 week leave to make up for everything that happened. I also told Anna about how much I love you.”

“So I’ve heard last night.”

“Now can I have my morning kiss?”

“I reek of alcohol and my morning breath sucks.”

“Do I seem to care about that?”

“Um, no?”

“Good that you know.” Elsa smiled and leaned in for a sweet, chaste kiss.

Elsa Arendelle: Her Universe; Her goddamn boss.


End file.
